


Fuck you

by Clexas100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Cheating, F/F, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Girl Penis Lexa, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Protective Lexa (The 100), Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, only for a second, violent Finn Collins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexas100/pseuds/Clexas100
Summary: Clarke and Lexa met in a coffee shop and hit it off.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
here is a new story, if it will have more chapters it wont be many.  
Just had this idea. 
> 
> Trigger Warning towards the end, there will be for a second domestic violence. It’s literally the last sentence. Still I decided to put this trigger warning here because maybe even that can trigger someone and I don’t want that.
> 
> Anyway the rest have fun ;)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

“Fuck you” were the first words I ever said to her. It was on a Saturday and I just got my coffee and was about to walk out of the shop when she just walked right into me, spilling the ice coffee all over my white shirt. It was so damn cold, I hurried to get napkins to clean it a bit. “I’m sorry can I help you somehow?” Some womens voice asked me, when I looked up I saw that she also had coffee stains on her shirt so I knew she was the one who walked right in to me. “Fuck you, pay attention!” I angrily replied. “Well how can I make it up to you again beautiful?” She dare to ask me, but when I took a good look at her I couldn’t reply.

She had the greenest eyes I had ever seen, her lips looking so full and soft ready to be kissed. Her brown hair peacefully laying on her shoulder and she had legs to die for. “Are you done beautiful?” She ask with a smug look. “Is that usually your way of getting women’s attention?” I ask annoyed by that sexy grin. “No it isn’t, now tell me how can I make it up to you?” Ugh she is so attractive it should be illegal.

“First of I have to go and change my shirt but after you can buy me lunch” I said with confidence, anger completely vanished and the urge to get to know her remained. “Sounds good lead the way” she answered and we began walking towards my apartment which was just around the corner. I opened the door and we walked in, she closed the door behind us. I walked towards my bedroom and was about lift my shirt up when I noticed that she followed me. “Get out of my bedroom” I ordered “No” she just said closing the bedroom door and leaned against it. “I said get out of my bedroom” I said with more power in my voice while walking closer to her until I was face to face with her. “And I said no” she whispered while looking in my eyes and then at my lips.

I could feel myself get flustered and hot by her look of want. Suddenly she grabbed my hips and spun us around so I was trapped between the door and her body. I could feel the warmth between my legs growing. “Get-“ Before I could repeat myself she kissed me. I was surprised by the action but after a few seconds I kissed her fiercely back. I buried my hands in her hair while she pulled me by my hips closer. I could feel her tongue brushing over my bottom lip asking for entrance that I granted. When our tongues met I could feel firework exploading in my whole body, I let our tongues battle for dominance which she won. I could feel her hands sliding up until they were just under my boobs and I shuddered in anticipation. One hand slowly slid over my right boob and she squeezed it causing me to moan loudly.

She massaged now with both hands my boobs while kissing down my neck. I was so fucking aroused at this point. I was disappointed when her hands slid down again but was in heaven when she grabbed both my ass cheeks and rammed my body in to hers. For the first time I could feel something poking me, as I looked down I could see a huge bulge pressing against me.

“Is that ok?” She ask shyly and I just moaned before grabbing her by the neck to kiss her again. I never felt so horny before, I lifted my shirt up and discarded my bra shortly after. I could see her doing the same. I took a good look on her perky perfect boobs and her sexy flat stomach. I began to loosen her belt and she laid her hands on top of mine, stopping me. I let out a sad whine “are you sure?” She ask me and I just nodded ready to continue my task. “No I want it in words” she said “yes, fuck I need you” I desperately said and she grinned before turning us around again and lifting me up. She walked over to my bed and threw me on it, I moaned at her strength. She opened my pants and took them off together with my thong, she opened her belt and loosened the button pulling her big cock out of her CK briefs, I moaned at the sight and was excited.

She eyed me hungrily while pumping her cock a bit, then she got on the bed placing herself between my legs. She kissed me with force before running her cock through my folds getting it ready. Her lips moved towards my ears “the safeword is Pumpkinpie, nothing else will stop me is that clear?!” she said with a demanding voice and I only could nod. I don’t know how but I knew I could trust her.

She lined her dick up with my entrance while grabbing one boob massaging it just how I like it.

Without warning she slammed all of her 8inches inside me and I saw stars. I felt so much pleasure and no pain because I was already coming for the first time. She waited a bit before thrusting fast and hard in me, with a punishing pace, soon I found myself coming again. I didn’t even come down from my second before she pinched my clit and threw me in the third orgasm.

I couldn’t move anymore and just could lay there letting her take and ruin me for everyone else. When she noticed that I had came down from third orgasm she pulled out and turned me around before pulling my ass up and entering me again. I tried to lift myself up on my arms but she just pushed my shoulders down again while reaching a deeper spot inside me. I could feel my next orgasm approaching when she run her finger through my folds and caressed my clit, she threw me over the edge again. Before I could comprehend what happened she pushed her now lubricated finger in my pucker hole while thrusting extra harder. I came screaming and squirting all over her causing her to come. I was thrown directly into another orgasm when I felt her cumming inside me.

She continued to thrust but reduce the force before she stopped completely, panting while she removed herself and turned me around again. She kissed me softly on the lips and place herself on me with her head in my neck. I couldn’t move anyway, I was going to be so sore the next few days but it was totally worth it. “Are you okay beautiful?” She asked me lifting her head a bit to look me in the eyes and I couldn’t contain my smile “everything is perfect” I answered before kissing her on the lips. Soon she pulled back “Could we wait a bit for the second round?” She ask me grinned sleepily, managing to answer with a ‘yes’ before falling asleep with her in my arms, soon I felt my self drift of.

I woke up much later, we must have rolled around because now my head laid on her chest and her hand was caressing my back softly. I smiled despite feeling the stickiness between us and gave her chest a gentle kiss. I lifted my head and saw her smiling softly at me before I leaned in to kiss her.

**“WHAT THE FUCK CLARKE?!”** I could hear Finn shouting before he grabbed me forcefully by the hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys,
> 
> I’m overwhelmed by all the great responses. Thank you all so much for your great comments. I appreciate them all.
> 
> So here is chapter two. It isn’t a long one but I felt like the chapter should end there.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.  
Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

**“WHAT THE FUCK CLARKE?!” I could hear Finn shouting before he grabbed me forcefully by the hair.**

He dragged me off the bed and shove me against the wall so that I hit my head pretty hard. I felt dizzy, I was waiting for him to hit me but it never came. When I looked up I saw her standing above an unconscious Finn, she looked at me and rushed to my side “are you okay? Where does it hurt?” She asked me while stroking my cheeks gently, checking me over for injuries. I felt tears building in my eyes and buried myself in her arms. I’ve never felt so safe in my whole life, I felt protected and cared for.

“Where does it hurt beautiful?” She ask more softly now, “m-my head hurts” I tried to explain. She kissed my forehead and picked me up laying me gently on the bed. “Everything will be fine but maybe we should dress before he wakes up?” She suggested and I smiled at her “yeah maybe, could you help me?” I replied and she grinned at me. “It would be my pleasure” she said before giving me a short kiss on the lips before going over to my dresser to pick up the things I would need. She helped me dress before she put on her briefs and dressed in her clothes, when she was done she sat down at edge of my bed and caressed my stomach making me shiver.

“Clarke is a beautiful name” she compliemented me and I blushed “thanks do I get to know your name?” I ask while looking her deep in the eyes. “My name is Lexa, beautiful” she told me “well may I ask who that is before he wakes up?” She continued and my face fell. With a sad look I told her “That’s Finn he is my boy- well now ex-boyfriend we’ve been dating for six months, but I was never in love with him and wanted to end it soon”I was scared that she would leave now, knowing that I cheated with her.

“Hey it’s okay, I know what you think but don’t worry I won’t leave. It wasn’t respectful towards him but honestly, I’m so drawn to you that I don’t care about it. However if he touches you again I’ll rip him apart” she told me and I sighted relieve. First of all she wasn’t going to leave and she felt the same pull that I did. “Thank you for protecting me” I said sincerely with a small voice “I will always protect you precious” she said before kissing me again this time longer.

We parted when we heard movements, Lexa got off and helped me up. She positioned herself in front of me that if Finn tried something he wouldn’t get that far. I saw how he got up and I placed my hands on her back to make me feel safe. He shook his head before looking at us “What the fuck Clarke?” He ask angrily “I’m sorry but we are done Finn, I never felt the same as you and it wouldn’t be fair. I know cheating wasn’t okay, but I couldn’t stop with her” he looked shortly confused and then angry again “What do you mean?” He ask seething “I mean that I’m breaking up with you” “For her?” “No Finn because I don’t love you and never have, she made me realize how I felt” I tried to explain when I finished he rushed towards me, before he could reach Lexa had him pinned against the wall with one arm on his throat. “Calm down buddy” she said with a calm voice “If you hurt her, you will never be able to make your own kids” she threatened him and his eyes widened.

When he was calm he looked like a sad puppy “do you really wanna end this?” He ask “Yes Finn” I answered. He nodded and said goodbye before he slipped out from Lexas grasp and left.

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, she kissed my forehead before leaning hers against mine. I looked her in the eyes and could see that she was concerned “I’m fine, I never loved him” I said but she shook her head “how do you feel? I mean you hit your head pretty hard” she then ask with worry “it’s seriously fine, just headache” I tried to make her understand “maybe we should let a doctor check you over?” She ask sweetly with worry. How cute can she be like seriously. “Lexa listen to me” I said, when I knew she was listening I continued “I’m fine as long you are with me, you protected me and I feel good and safe around you”.

“Okay but still no exercise or something where you move to much” she said before guiding me back to my bed. The back of my knees hit the mattress and she stopped, she slowly began to undress me and for every clothing she took off I got a kiss. She stopped once I was only in my panties, I laughed when she took of my bra because she looked so in awe. I kissed her before she laid me down and tuck me in. Then she got out of her own clothes till she was standing there only in her briefs. She walked around the bed before getting in and shuffling till she laid next to me. I turned so I laid half on top of her with my head on her chest. She kissed my forehead and then my lips before she told me to rest. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know what you thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!
> 
> I hope everyone had a good start in the new year.  
I’m so happy that Krashlyn (Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger) got married.
> 
> Anyway I have to give HUGE thank you to @Louwesy she helped me editing this chapter and also helped me with decisions about the plot.  
I personally love her story’s, you should go check them out, they are the best!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY :)

The next time I woke up I was alone, at first I thought I was dreaming of everything that had happened. But then I heard the doorbell and someone opening the door, I got up and pulled a shirt over my head before I walked towards my living room. I immediately smiled when I saw that Lexa had ordered chinese food and laid it out on the table in front of the couch. I watched her for a bit, I mean she was only in her briefs and sports bra who wouldn’t look.

She turned around and jumped when she saw me “geez precious give a women a warning” she said while trying to calm herself down. I giggled and walked up to her “you know I thought you would tougher” I said playfully “but maybe I was wrong” I added. “Well maybe I’m just not tough around you because you make me soft” she said sweetly while blushing. I softly laid my arms around her neck and brought her closer “don’t” I said resting my forehead on hers “don’t what?” she asked confused. “Don’t be so sweet, I feel like I don’t deserve you” I explained softly.

She pulled back and lifted my chin with her finger until we held eye contact “do not ever doubt yourself like that. You’re a good person and you deserve so much good in your life.” How do you know that I’m a good person? We barely know each other” I answered, she frowned “we may not know each other for a long time, but I can feel that you’re a good person, I just know it. Also I want to change the fact that we barely know each other” she answered slowly. I didn’t know how to respond so I leaned in and kissed her, it was slow and meaningful, telling her through the kiss that I want to get to know her too.

She pulled back first and smiled at me “come on beautiful, the food is getting cold” she took my hand leading me towards the couch. We sat down next to each other “you are not allergic to anything right?” she suddenly ask looking panicked. I smiled at her thoughtfulness “I’m only allergic to wasps so don’t worry” I think everyone who would have looked at her would have seen how she calmed down “good that’s good, I should’ve asked first” Lexa said still in her thoughts. “Hey look at me” I started and waited until I could see her beautiful green eyes “everything is fine, you’re the first person that actually asked me without assuming I had none.” She looked shocked at my statement “then the others are stupid, what do I have to do when a wasp stabs you and you have an allergic reaction?” she asked sweetly. “First you call an ambulance and then you hit me with my epinephrine pen. I always have an epinephrine pen close to me, when I’m outside its always in my purse and when I’m here it’s in the top drawer next to my bed” I explained to her and she listened closely. “Could I have couple as well?” she asked. “Yeah of course, but why?” “So I can have one in my house just in case something happens while you’re there I would be able to help, and then one that I always have on me just in case” she explained and I could feel myself melt at her sweetness instead of answering I pulled her in again for a soft kiss. This time I pulled away first “Thank you” I whispered. “For what?” She asked and I just smiled “for being you,” I answered. “Now let’s eat the delicious food you bought”.

We talked the whole time, telling each other about ourselves getting to know the other one. She began to tell me about how she was born intersex and how her fathered left them because of that. Then I remembered something important “Lexa” I shrieked and she looked startled. “Tell me we used a condom earlier,” I said panicked picturing all the scenarios how I would get knocked up by her. Surprisingly my mind wasn’t opposed to that. “You don’t hav-” she began but I cut her off “I’m too young to be a mother” I shrieked and I could see shortly a flash of hurt cross her eyes but that soon disappeared again, she pulled me into her arms until

I calmed down “you don’t have to worry about that I’m kind of infertile” she said with a sad voice. I pulled away and tried to look into her eyes. She looked so vulnerable “Like you can never have kids?” I asked softly “No, well yes there is a chance from 1 percent that I can get you pregnant, does this change anything between us?” She suddenly looked up with tears in her eyes. “No that doesn’t change anything. I still really like you and if it comes to that part of our life we can always adopt,” I answered honestly. “I really like you too” she said with a small smile.

After that we finished our food and cuddled on the couch because someone refused to do funny business because of my head. We both fell asleep while watching Grey’s Anatomy.

——————————————————————————————-

(A few months later)

“Babe are you ready?” I shouted “almost” I heard her reply and chuckled. Tonight my beautiful girlfriend would meet my friends for the first time, I kind of kept her hidden because I wanted to explore our relationship first. I walked towards my bedroom and saw her standing in front of the mirror “you can do this, just don’t fuck up they are her friends” she told herself and I had to stop myself from snorting. I walked up to her and hugged her from behind “everything will be fine, they will love you” I whispered in her ear, kissing the place just behind her ear. “I love you so much” she breathed and my heart picked up in spread as always “I love you so much too” I said before kissing her shortly.

When I pulled back I took her hand and we walked out. I locked the door and we got into her car, the first time I saw it my jaw hit the ground, she had a Tesla Model S in black(https://images.app.goo.gl/Bn8Pq1oWkeK9vGzB7). I was even more surprised when she offered me the keys, since then I’m always allowed to drive her car. Since I’m the only one who knows the way to Reyes apartment, I was the driver. She opened the drivers door for me and closed it once I was inside, she walked around the car and got in herself. I smiled at her before I started driving.

20 minutes later I parked the car in front of Ravens apartment building. We both got out of the car and Lexa stopped walking midway to the door. She looked shyly at the building and shortly after at me. She smiled before pulling me in for a hard kiss, she pulled away to soon for my liking. “Thanks I needed that” Lexa said and I laughed. Sometimes I ask myself how someone so sweet and shy can be a CEO, I mean I don’t know anything about her business expect that she is the CEO.

She slung her arm around my waist before kissing my forehead, after that she continued to walk with me in her arms. Once we reached Raven apartment door I could see her slipping into her CEO persona. I softly pulled her face towards me and as soon I looked deeply in her eyes she softened her posture “I want them to meet you and not your CEO persona” I softly said before kissing her again. She nodded and knocked shortly after at the door and soon the door was pulled open by none other than a smiling Octavia Blake one of my best friends. “Hey

Clarkey and mysterious Lexa,” Octavia said. “O” I warned her. “Hi. I’m Lexa you must be Octavia” she said while sticking out her hand.

“Hi yeah I’m Octavia” she said while shaking Lexa’s hand “come in” she added once they dropped their hands. Octavia stepped out of the entrance so we could walk in and she closed the door behind us. I lead Lexa towards the couch where my friends group was set around a table “Hi I’m Lexa” she said while waving at everyone. I had to hide my giggle she was so fucking cute. Everyone looked up to greet her and I. I didn’t see Raven yet so I’m sure she was getting the snacks and when I saw Monty he looked shocked.

“You can sit here” Bellamy said while getting off of the couch so we could sit next to each other. I smiled thankfully at him before we sat down. In that moment, Raven came out of the kitchen and dropped the bag of snacks when she saw Lexa “Holy shit” she said looking frozen. “Hi I’m Lexa nice to meet you” she said while getting up and offering her hand. “H-hi” Raven said paralyzed while slowly shaking Lexa’s hand “I mean of course, you’re Lexa Woods the CEO from Trikru Tec. You’re the smartest and youngest CEO of a multi-billion dollar company.” Raven rambled while Lexa blushed and everyone else expect Monty looked shocked.

Even I looked shocked at her, I knew she was a CEO but I would never have thought that her company was this big, I’m sure I would have heard of her before, I know Trikru Tec but didn’t know it was her company. She looked sheepishly towards me “Holy shit I shook Lexa Woods hand” Raven said still paralyzed. Lexa sat down next to me again, intertwining our hands and leaning towards me. I could feel her relax against me as if I was grounding her “how about we play some games so we can get know you better?” Bellamy suggested and again I send him a thankful smile “yeah sure” Lexa responded. “Raven can you sit down?” Octavia now ask and Raven just did that.

“Okay let’s play two truths and a tale, I think it’s the best way to get to know her” Murphy suggested. “Uhhh, I’ll start” Raven said full of excitement “One, Bellamy and I once had sex. Two, I once had a threesome with Clarke and O. Three, I applied for a job at Lexas company but never receive an answere” she continued. I hide my face in Lexa’s neck, placing there a kiss. “I think younever had a threesom with my girlfriend and Octavia” she answered blushing. Raven looked shocked “you’re right” she said “I have one question for you. Family and friends or a big career and money?” Lexa ask her “family and friends” Raven immediately answered. “Good if you still want to, you got a job in my company” “omg seriously?” Raven shouted “yes Raven I’m serious, I would never joke about something like that”.

“Why was the question so important?” Ontari ask and I was curious as well. “Because family and friends are important to me. I started my company so I could help my mom out. Without my mom I would be nothing. Family, no matter if your friends are your family or your parents and siblings. That’s why my employees only work five days a week from 8am till 5pm with a fair payment so they won’t need a second job. Even the char women gets enough, they have to work from 5pm till 8pm so they can be home when their kids get home and are able to say goodnight to them. People who choose a big career and money don’t have much chances to get a job in my company, because they wouldn’t understand the company concept” Lexa simply explained.

I looked her in the eyes and fell even more in love with her, I moved in to give her a soft kiss and caressed her cheek gently with my thump “you’re amazing” I said before leaning my forehead on hers.

“I’m so happy right now, but lets continue. Lexa your turn” Raven said pulling us out of our own little world. “Well one, I only have three cars, two I’m in love with your best friend and three, I never met Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger” “There is no way you only have three cars, if you have billions” Murphy answered and I chuckled knowing that he couldn’t be more wrong. “I only have three cars actually, the lie was that I never met Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger” she explained.

“Why do you only have three cars?” Monty ask “Well I don’t need more, I still have my first car, then the Tesla Model S and a german SUV, they are much better for the environment” “that’s so cool” he replied.

“With how many people did you have sex?” Octavia ask making Lexa blush “with three people, all woman” she answered flustered “with who? Do we know them?” She ask further. Lexa glanced towards me “well you definitely know the most memorable, the other two you might know but I’m not going to spill who it is” Lexa said sheepishly. I laid my head on her shoulder while her arm found its way around my waist, pulling me closer.

“Oh I have a good question, how did you two meet?” Bellamy asked. I looked towards Lexa and she nodded towards me “haha it’s kinda funny, I was just leaving the coffee shop when she walked right into me spilling my ice coffee all over my chest. I hurried inside to get napkins and she followed me. I cursed at her when she ask how she could make it, until I was pulled in by her magnificent green eyes, the rest is history” I explained with a grin, thinking about how smooth Lexa was on that day, blushing when I thought about what happened after that.

“Wait weren’t you with Finn around that time?” Octavia asked, I could feel how Lexa tensed up, trying to pull me even closer. “It’s okay” I whispered in her ear kissing her shoulder “yes he found me with Lexa naked in bed” I said shyly “oh shit what happened then?” Octavia ask further. Now I was the one that tensed up, Lexa kissed my forehead while I hide my head in her neck. “He pulled her by her hair off the bed and threw her against a wall. I got up and knock him out” she explained caressing my arm.

“Finn did what?”Bellamy looking angry “It doesn’t matter anymore, Lexa took care of him. She protected me from him and cared for me after” I explained desperate for the conversation to end. Bellamy got up and walked over towards us, “thanks for protecting our princess” he said while sticking out his hand. “No problem I’ll always protect my beautiful girlfriend” she answered shaking Bells hand.

We talked some more before I realized how late it is “shit guys it’s late, I think Lexa and I’ll leave now” “oh shit you’re right” Raven agreed “does anyone need a ride?” Lexa ask and I melted at her thoughtfulness. “I think Bellamy and I would need a ride, Monty can drive with Murphy and Ontari since the live in the same house” Octavia said and everyone nodded.

We left Ravens apartment after promising to meet up again soon. When Bellamy and Octavia saw her car their jaws dropped, I couldn’t contain my giggle. “Do you wanna drive precious?” Lexa asked me and I nodded excited. I walked over to her kissing her while grabbing the keys. Everyone got in the car and we drove everyone home, before we drove home ourselves. Cuddled up in her bed I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought? And how did celebrate the new year?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> First of all I hope everyone is doing well and stays healthy!
> 
> Second of all Black lives matter!
> 
> Third of all I have to give @louwesy a huge thanks. She helped me again with editing this chapter and to erase mistakes. She is an amazing author so I highly recommend her fictions.
> 
> And last but not least I’m sorry it took so long, writing isn’t as easy as it was before for me, but I’m trying .
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter.
> 
> Have a great day and stay healthy!  
Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

Fuck you - Chapter 4

It’s been a few months since that evening and honestly my life couldn’t be better, one month ago Lexa and I moved in together. We chose to live in her house because honestly it was magnificent. It's a two story house with three bedrooms with an ensuite bathroom and one guest bathroom on the lower level. It has a huge kitchen with the living room and dining table in an open space. All of the furniture was plain and made to be comfy and handy, all in one the house feels warm like a good space to live in. In the huge backyard is a barbecue area and a pool. 

When we finished moving in completely I couldn’t stop thinking about how I could see our kids playing with their friends in the backyard, or all the barbecue’s we would have with all of our friends. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, she is definitely it for me.

As promised Raven got a job at her company and Lexa was impressed with all of her work. Her and my friend group basically melted together perfectly. Lincoln and Octavia hit it off immediately while Raven and Luna needed more time.

—————————————

One evening when we were cuddling on our couch her phone went off. I didn’t mean to look but I saw the name Ashley Frangipane and wondered who that was. The name was kinda familiar but I didn’t know why. When Lex saw the name she immediately had a worried expression and accepted the phone call.

After a few minutes of them talking, Lexa muted the phone and looked at me. “Babe would it be possible that Ashley stays with us for a few days? Before you make a decision, know that she is my ex. We are still talking because I have been her rock and best friend before she and I got together. We only talk when she needs someone that knows her well. And well let just say her boyfriend is out of control right now. So the decision is yours, I completely understand if you say no.”

I was shocked about all she just told me, but nodded slowly “are you sure?” She asked me.

“Yes of course she can stay with us for a few days but we two have to talk about this”. Honestly I was sorry for her because she looked scared, but she unmuted the phone and told Ashley that she would pick her up.

When she ended the call, she looked guilty and stared at the ground. I lifted her head so she would look at me. “I’m honestly not happy right now, but I can see that you care about her as a friend. You are in trouble for not telling me that you still have contact with your ex, but for now go and get her” I told her and she nodded looking sad.

“I’m sorry love, I love you” she said, giving me a kiss before she got up. She looked at me sadly, I

could see a glimmer hurt in her eyes before she was out of the house.

I felt bad for not saying I love you back and worried that if something happened to her now, she wouldn’t know that I love her. The longer she was away the more scared I got.

An hour later I heard the front door open and rushed to Lexa, I threw myself in her arms and whispered “I love you too”. She hugged me tightly before stepping more in the house, I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw who followed her “Holy shit that’s Halsey,” I said shocked.

“Hey yeah I’m Halsey but you can call me Ashley,” she said politely while sticking out her hand.

“Yeah I’m sorry I was just shocked because that idiot here didn’t prepare me” I said hitting Lexa lightly on the arm earning an ‘ouch’ “I’m Clarke it's nice to meet you” I continued shaking her hand.

She laughed “Yeah that sounds like Lexa” she said, before I showed her around the house and to her room.

I was mad at Lexa but at the same time happy that I met HALSEY. After the tour we all went to our rooms. We got ready for bed and since I finished earlier as Lexa I already got in bed. Lexa got out in her sleep wear and stood before unsure if she was allowed to sleep in the same bed.

“Come here you idiot” I said opening my arms for her. I think I never saw her move so fast, a moment later she laid in my arms with her head on my boobs staring at me.

“I’m so sorry, I know I should’ve told you about her, I just forgot to tell you. I know that’s no excuse-“ she began to ramble and I shut her up by kissing her.

“It’s okay. Well it's not but you can tell me about her now” I said calmly, she relaxed in my arms and began to caress her arms.

“Well we met when I was ten years old I think. We quickly became best friends and grew super close. She helped me by accepting that my sperm donor is an asshole. I was there for her when she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder like her mother. We were around 14 when we realized that we felt more than friendship towards each other. She was my first kiss, first love and I lost my virginity with her, I was the same for her. After two years we realized that we were better off as friends. We still loved each other but more as friends as anything else. Fun fact her name is Halsey because it is an anagram of her name, but also because the street I lived on was Halsey street. We were 17 when she tried to take her life. I can't tell you more about that because it's her story to tell. In the end I found and saved her. After we graduated she went off to college while I started my company. While my career took off she already dropped out of school even though I offered to pay for it. She began to distance herself from me. I tried my best to talk to her but she didn’t want to. When she was homeless and hung out with the wrong people, I begged her to come and live with me. After begging for weeks and telling her that she wouldn’t be a burden to me she agreed. One night we went out to a party together and she met a producer that took a chance on her. Well over the years she got more famous and after a year she moved out, and we stayed in contact. But we mostly have contact when she needs someone to talk to because the people around her are either assholed or don’t care. So when she called I was worried because we barely call each other, she knows how happy I am with you. Please trust me that she and I are just friends, I don't ever wanna lose you. You are it for me!” She said with tears in her eyes after telling me their story.

I hugged her with all I had, letting the tears out that gathered in my eyes “It’s ok, shhh calm down babe. Everything is fine. I’m sorry you had to experience all that, I understand that she is important to you. I won't try and keep you from talking to her, but you have to talk to me about it. Communication is key to a relationship, I trust you. I love you so much and want you to talk to me about everything when you are ready to tell me. So do you have anything else to tell me?”

Lexa looked relieved, she kissed me all over the face and told me how much she loves me. “Do you know her song ‘sorry’?” She asked me shyly.

“Let me guess it’s about you?” She just nodded, I smiled and hugged her again, kissing her forehead.

“Okay let's sleep now I’m sure you must be exhausted after everything today” I suggested and she smiled sleepily at me

“I love you” she said before burying her head in my neck.

“I love you too” I whispered before falling in a deep sleep.

————————————————

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, but I could smell BACON. I rushed to get up, I quickly brushed my teeth and put some comfy clothes on. When I walked in the kitchen I saw the table set with three sets of silverware. Lexa was dancing at the stove to the sound track of the lion king, she looked cute in her black sweatpants and white shirt.

I just stood there watching her being carefree, my heart burst with happiness. When Hakuna Matata started to play I couldn’t help myself but to join her in the dancing. I walked up to her and slung my arms around her waist. She smiled and gave me a kiss before taking the scrambled eggs and bacon from the stove, turning it off. We began to sing and dance silly together to the song, just before the last refrain started a third voice joined us and we all danced silly together. After the song ended we laughed at our silliness.

“Come on, let's eat before it gets cold,” Lexa suggested.

Soon we all sat around the table eating our eggs, bacon and pancakes in a comfortable silence. When we finished Ashley offered to do the dishes but Lexa just waved her off and told us to get to know each other. With that we walked out in the backyard and made ourselves comfortable on the couches.

At first we both didn’t know what to say “I’m sorry that you have to deal with me and that I’m interrupting your time with Lexa” she said sincerely.

“You don't have to apologize for anything. Honestly after Lex and I talked last night I’m glad she had someone like you in her life when she was younger” I answered honestly.

“I think I was more of a burden to her than anything else-“

“Stop right there, you weren’t a burden to her ever. You have helped her and you were her friend. Shit happens in life and friends are there for each other.”

“Yeah but I have treated her like shit sometimes, I don't understand why she never left or gave up on me,” Ashley said with so much vulnerability in her voice.

“Because you are important to her, she loves you dearly as a friend and you know how important friends and family are to her. I think she will never give up.”

“Yeah that’s how Lexa is, I’m just glad that she found you, someone that can love her as much as she loves that someone. Someone that makes her happy in any way. Ever since you two got together she is happier than I have ever seen her. So thank you for loving her!”

“I really love her, it hurts me physically when I’m away from her for too long. She makes me really happy” I gushed, losing myself in my thoughts. When I looked up she smiled softly at me.

A moment later Lexa bursted out of the doors excited like a little kid “ok who is ready to spend a day at the theme park? Everyone okay then let's go” she said waiting for us to get up.

Ashley and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing, we laughed so hard that our stomachs began to hurt. Lexa began to pout at us “ok doofus, maybe we all should change our clothes first,” I said still chuckling, she pouted even more when Ashley went inside to change. I took that moment to kiss your pout “you are so fucking adorable” I grinned before walking inside as well.

“I’m not adorable,” I heard her shout from the outside.

We had a great day, the next few days were great honestly. Ashley and I got along quite well teasing Lexa. When Ashley told us that she had to go back Lexa was sad and worried for her friend. She offered Ashley to stay a couple of days more but she was having none of it. Ashley and I swapped phone numbers with the promise to stay in contact.

——————————————

The time with Ashley was great, but I was happy when Lexa and I were alone again, because I finally had sex again. I refused Lexa sex while Ash was staying with us.

We may have broken our bed after a day of pleasure, we laughed at it and bought a new one the next day.

**A few weeks later:**

Lexa just came home from work, I still sat paralyzed on our bed. I heard her asking where I was. “Love, are you here” she said while walking in. She immediately knew something was going on. “Hey what’s going on? '' she asked while kneeling in front of me.

I just pointed at the device laying on the ground. I was scared how she would react. She walked over and lifted the test. I could see tears building in her eyes “I-s is this real?” she asked with a small voice, I just nodded and seconds later I was tackled on the bed “Oh my gosh this is so amazing, we are going to be parents'' she exclaimed happily.

“You’re not mad?” I said “I mean we had other plans-“ I continued but was cut off by her lips.

“Of course I’m not mad I’m happy I never thought I could have kids. Yes we had plans but now we make new ones. Clarke you are it for me, I don't want to be with anyone else.”

“Are you sure?” I ask with a little smile

“Yes I love you and I want everything with you”

“I want everything with you as well”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> If anyone has questions you can hit me up on tumbler. @clexas100

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Should I continue or not?


End file.
